Dragon Ball Z Epic Parody
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Your favorite DBZ characters featuring OC characters sing varieties of music! Some provide humor, friendship, adventure, and romance!
1. Halo

**Disclaimer: I did not take the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and one of Beyonce's albums. -AymNaruGeta**

 ***As you reader read this parody, listen to Beyonce's Halo in instrumental. You'll crack up! *snickers***

Halo from Beyoncé

Covered by Vegeta featuring Krillin and Yamcha

 **Gravity Room**

 _(Vegeta was training inside the gravity room with his dark blue spandex jumpsuit.)_

 _(He started chuckling as he landed on the ground.)_

 _Vegeta: Remember those walls are built,_

 _Well, maybe, they are tumbling down_

 _And they don't even put a blasted fight_

 _They didn't even make out a sound_

 _I found a freaking way in_

 _But I curse I had a doubt_

 _Standing in the light of your halo_

 _I got my angels now_

 _(Vegeta's attitude changed.)_

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every ruler I had you BREAKING_

 _Is the risk that I'm taking_

 _I am willing to SHUT you up!_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your stupid germs_

 _Kakarot, I can see your halo_

 _You know, I am afraid of worms_

 _You're everything is killing so low_

 _It was written all over our face_

 _Maybe I can feel your halo_

 _Pray now, it won't fade away!_

 _(Vegeta screams toward the ceiling.)_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I can feel your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo...!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I see your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo..._

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I can feel your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo...!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I see your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo...!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Hit me like a waves of a shot_

 _Just burn through my darkest night_

 _You're the only that I hate you, Kakarot_

 _You think I addict to your fight_

 _I swear I'm suffer you to HFIL_

 _But this don't feel like pain_

 _Gravity are feeling well_

 _To pull me back into the ground, again_

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every ruler I had you BREAKING_

 _Is the risk that I'm taking_

 _I am willing to SHUT you up, Kakarot!_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your stupid germs_

 _Kakarot, I can see your halo_

 _You know, I am afraid of worms_

 _You're everything is killing so low_

 _It was written all over our face_

 _Maybe I can feel your halo_

 _Pray now, it won't fade away!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I can feel your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo...!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I see your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo..._

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I can feel your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo...!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I see your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo...!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I can feel your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo...!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I see your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo..._

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I can feel your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo...!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha; I see your..._

Vegeta: Halo...!

Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!

Vegeta: HALO!

(Vegeta start smirking.)

"What now, Kakarot? Are you going to give up on me? HALO!" (He turn angry again.) "Halo yourself! I'll kill your friend as well if you annoy me with your friends and that harpy wife of yours! I'll even kill my own son if it take for me to destroyed the world into HFIL!"

 _(Vegeta laughs.)_

 _Vegeta/Krillin/Yamcha: Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _Vegeta: I'm surrounded by your stupid germs_

 _Maybe I can see your halo_

 _You know, I am afraid of worms_

 _Vegeta/Krillin/Yamcha: You're everything is killing so low_

 _It was written all over our face_

 _Vegeta: Kakarot, I can feel your halo_

 _Pray now, it won't fade away!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I can feel your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo...!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I see your.._

 _Vegeta: Halo..._

 _Krillin/Yamcha; Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha; I can feel your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo...!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha; Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I see your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo...!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha; Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _(Vegeta smirked again.)_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I can feel your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo...!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I see your..._

 _Vegeta; Halo..._

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I can feel your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo...!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: I see your..._

 _Vegeta: Halo...!_

 _Krillin/Yamcha: Halo...!_

 _Vegeta: HALO!_

 _(Vegeta laughs as he blasted to the air with his energy blast.)_

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Hello, there! My name is AymNaruGeta! This was actually my first parody I type back in spring 2015! All my parodies from my profile actually are in this story in each chapter! Don't just leave views, review and follow!**


	2. Elastic Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original song of Elastic Heart. -AymNaruGeta**

Elastic Heart

Covered by Q.S. and Whis

Backup: Vegeta

 **Q.S.'s Room from the Beerus Temple**

 _(Quartz Sorceress was lying down desperately on her bench in her room.)_

 _(Instrumental…)_

 _(Q.S. starts standing.)_

 _(She stands up to created a life size statue of Vegeta.)_

 _(Vegeta was playing the bass guitar three feet away from Quartz Sorceress.)_

 _Q.S.: And another one bites the dust_

 _Oh, why cannot I conquer love?_

 _(She created Goku-like statue along with the Piccolo-like statue.)_

 _And I might have thought we were the one_

 _(Q.S. punch her fists and kick her legs in the air.)_

 _Wanted to fight this war without weapons_

 _And I wanted, and wanted it bad…_

 _But, there is so many red flags_

 _Now another one bites the dust_

 _Yeah, let's be clear_

 _I'll trust no one_

 _(She even created a mini Beerus statue that was a life size along with Whis-like statue.)_

 _You did not break me_

 _I'm still fighting for peace..._

 _Well, I got thick skin_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: And an elastic heart_

 _But your blade, it might be too sharp_

 _I'm like a rubber band_

 _Until you pull too hard_

 _Yeah, I may snap, and I move that_

 _Q.S.: But you won't see me apart_

 _Vegeta: (Apart…)_

 _(Q.S. and Vegeta and stares at each other.)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: 'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

 _Q.S.: I've got an elastic heart_

 _Yeah, I've got an elastic heart_

 _(Whis appeared shedding quartz all over himself.)_

 _(Vegeta continued playing the bass.)_

 _Whis: And I will stay up through the night_

 _(He stare at Quartz Sorceress as he consoling her.)_

 _And let's be clear, won't close my eyes_

 _And I know that I can survive_

 _Vegeta: (Oh, maybe...)_

 _I'll walk through fire to save my life_

 _(Whis starts standing up again.)_

 _Whis/Q.S.: And I want it, I want my life so bad_

 _I'm doing everything I can_

 _Then another one bites the dust_

 _It's hard to lose a chosen one_

 _(Quartz Sorceress and Whis starts taking a stroll outside as Vegeta follows along with his bass.)_

 **Outside Beerus Temple**

 _You did not break me_

 _Vegeta: (You did not break me, oh no...)_

 _Whis/Q.S.: I'm still fighting for peace_

 _Q.S.: Well, I've got thick skin_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: And an elastic heart,_

 _But your blade, it might be too sharp_

 _I'm like a rubber band_

 _Until you pull too hard,_

 _Yeah, I may snap, and I move that_

 _Q.S.: But you won't see me fall apart_

 _Vegeta: (Apart…)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: 'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

 _Whis: (harmonizing)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooooooh..._

 _Q.S./Vegeta: (continued harmonizing)_

 _(Q.S. summons her quartz vine to ride on it.)_

 _(Vegeta stand behind Q.S. with his bass.)_

 _Q.S.: Well, I've got thick skin_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: And an elastic heart,_

 _But your blade, it might be too sharp_

 _I'm like a rubber band_

 _Until you pull too hard,_

 _Whis: (harmonizing)_

 _Yeah, I may snap, and I move that_

 _Q.S.: But you won't see me fall apart_

 _Vegeta: (Apart…)_

 _Whis: (harmonizing)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: 'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

 _Q.S.: Well, I've got thick skin_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: And an elastic heart,_

 _But your blade, it might be too sharp_

 _I'm like a rubber band_

 _Until you pull too hard,_

 _Whis: (harmonizing)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: Yeah, I may snap and I move that_

 _Q.S.: But you won't see me fall apart_

 _Vegeta: (Apart…)_

 _Q.S./Vegeta: 'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

 _Q.S./Whis: I've got an elastic heart_

 _(Most of the statue that Quartz Sorceress created turns into dust in her room.)_


	3. Give A Little More

**I don't take the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and one of Maroon 5's albums. -Aym Blast**

Give a Little More

Covered by Vegeta and Bulma featuring Goku and Yamcha

 **Gravity Room**

 _(Instrumental...)_

 _(Vegeta was training inside the gravity room with his undershirt, his shorts, and his tennis shoes.)_

 _(The Gravity Room is actually in normal gravity.)_

 _Vegeta: Now you've been bad,_

 _And it goes on, and on, and on_

 _(Bulma appeared hugging Vegeta with her red revealing shirt with her undershirt and legging.)_

 _Bulma: 'Til you come home babe,_

 _'Til you come home_

 _(Bulma threw a towel on Vegeta.)_

 _(Vegeta glared at Bulma.)_

 _Now you taste past_

 _The poison you learned to love is gone_

 _(Vegeta grabs the towel that Bulma throw at him.)_

 _Vegeta: I'm all alone, baby_

 _I'm all alone_

 **Hallway**

 _(Goku and Yamcha was walking and dancing in separate hallway inside the Capsule Corp.)_

 _Goku/Yamcha: I'm waiting for something, always waiting_

 _Feeling nothing, wondering if it'll ever change_

 _And then I give a little more, oh, babe_

 _Oh, give a little more, oh, babe_

 _Goku: Ohh..._

 **Gravity Room**

 _(Vegeta and Bulma sat down in the center of the gravity room, staring away from each other.)_

 _Vegeta/Bulma: I'm not falling in love with you,_

 _I'm not falling in love_

 _(They suddenly dance with each other.)_

 _I'm not falling in love with you,_

 _I'm not falling in love_

 **Hallway**

 _(Goku and Yamcha continue dancing and walking.)_

 _Goku/Yamcha: 'Til I give a little more, from you, baby_

 _Oh, give a little more, from you, baby_

 _Goku: Ooh..._

 **Gravity Room**

 _(Yamcha and Goku went inside the Gravity Room at the same time, as they suddenly Vegeta and Bulma sat down inside.)_

 _Yamcha: You were wrong_

 _For turning me on, and on, and on_

 _Goku: And on, and on,_

 _You make it so hard_

 _(Goku and Yamcha stand toward Bulma.)_

 _Goku/Yamcha: I'm waiting for something, always waiting_

 _Feeling nothing, wondering if it'll ever change_

 _(Vegeta stand between Goku and Yamcha to pushes them.)_

 _Vegeta: (If it'll ever change...)_

 _(Goku stand in front of Bulma while Yamcha stand behind Bulma.)_

 _Goku/Yamcha: And then I give a little more, oh, babe_

 _Oh, give a little more, oh, babe_

 _Goku: (Ohh…)_

 **Outside Gravity Room**

 _(Goku, Yamcha, and Vegeta pulls Bulma at the hallway as they walked.)_

 _Vegeta/Bulma: I'm not falling in love with you,_

 _I'm not falling in love_

 _I'm not falling in love with you,_

 _I'm not falling in love_

 _Goku/Yamcha: 'Til I give a little more, from you, baby_

 _Oh, give a little more, from you, baby_

 _Goku: Ooh…_

 _(Bulma shoves Goku, Vegeta, and Yamcha at once.)_

 _Bulma: I have no defense_

 _I know you're gonna get me in the end..._

 _Yamcha: (scattering)_

 _Bulma: And I cannot pretend_

 _I never wanna feel this way again,_

 _Goku: Ohh..._

 _Vegeta/Bulma: I'm not falling in love with you,_

 _I'm not falling in love_

 _Goku: (Not falling in love)_

 _Vegeta/Bulma: I'm not falling in love with you,_

 _I'm not falling in love_

 _'Til I give a little more_

 _Yamcha: (Give a little more)_

 _Vegeta/Bulma: From you, baby, oh_

 _Give a little more_

 _Goku: (Give a little more)_

 _Vegeta/Bulma: From you, baby_

 _Goku: Ooh…_

 _Yamcha: (Yeah…)_

 _Vegeta/Bulma: Im not falling in love with you,_

 _Yamcha: (Yeah, yeah…)_

 _Vegeta/Bulma: I'm not falling in love_

 _Yamcha: (Not falling in love)_

 _Vegeta/Bulma: I'm not falling in love with you,_

 _I'm not falling in love_

 _Goku: (Yeah...!)_

 _Vegeta/Bulma: 'Til I give a little more_

 _Yamcha: (Give a little more)_

 _From you, baby, oh_

 _Give a little more,_

 _Goku: (Give a little more)_

 _Vegeta/Bulma: From you, baby_

 _Goku: Ooh-ooh-ooooooh..._

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Putting Goku, Vegeta, and Yamcha in this parody with Bulma can make a humor/romance parody. I like the part when they pulled Bulma.**

 **Goku's like, "Bulma is my friend!"**

 **Yamcha's like, "She's my ex-girlfriend!"**

 **And Vegeta says, "Don't touch her! She's my wife!"**

 **That's one thing funny about all three men who has any commons with Bulma!**

 **Review, please! Or write in private messaging!**


	4. The Night is Still Young

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original lyrics of the Night is Still Young. -Aym Blast**

Dragon Ball Z Parody: The Night is Still Young

covered by Q.S. featuring Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta

 **Late evening outside of Beerus Temple...**

 _(Goku appeared flying.)_

 _Q.S.: Yo_

 _Ayo tonight's the night_

 _That I'ma get twisted_

 _Energy and waves,_

 _I'm a mix it_

 _(Vegeta appeared flying.)_

 _Roll that spaceship,_

 _We about to get lifted_

 _Lift and the G.O.D. gift is for the gifted_

 _(Quartz Sorceress appeared riding on her vine.)_

 _This what you came,_

 _This what you came for_

 _You get what you buy,_

 _This what you paid for_

 _(Piccolo appeared flying.)_

 _So make sure the stars is what you aim for_

 _Make mistakes though_

 _(Beerus and Whis appeared flying.)_

 _Piccolo/Vegeta: I never worry,_

 _Life is a journey_

 _Goku/Piccolo/Vegeta: I just wanna enjoy the ride_

 _What is the hurry?_

 _It's pretty early_

 _It's ok, we'll take our time_

 _Q.S.: The night is still young_

 _The night is still young_

 _The night is still young_

 _Q.S./Goku: And so are we_

 _The night is still young_

 _(Piccolo and Vegeta landed on the edge of the lookout.)_

 _Piccolo/Vegeta: (How dare we sit quietly?)_

 _Q.S./Goku: The night is still young_

 _Piccolo/Vegeta: (And watch the world pass us by?)_

 _Q.S./Goku: The night is still young_

 _Piccolo/Vegeta: (How dare we sit quietly?)_

 _All: And so are we_

 _(Quartz Sorceress removed her dress to reveal her other clothes.)_

 _Q.S.: Ayo, attacks on you_

 _Or the attacks is on me_

 _We ain't going nowhere like power on free_

 _Were still getting stronger,_

 _Whoever gonna surrender?_

 _If he's sassy, he's knocking on me_

 _So when them big boys want all of that_

 _Tell the true fighter,_

 _Say my order back_

 _It's maximum service,_

 _Beerus wished that_

 _Might let him take it home and slaughter that_

 _Piccolo/Vegeta: He got friends for all of my friends_

 _They ain't leaving 'till we say when_

 _And we're gonna fly over the next day_

 _But we will remember this day_

 _Goku: Hey..._

 _Quartz Sorceress: So drop the pop and get low_

 _Or we can drop the top and just cruise_

 _We fresh to death, down to the shoes_

 _My only motto in life is don't lose_

 _Goku: Ohh…_

 _Piccolo/Vegeta: I never worry, life is a journey_

 _Goku/Piccolo/Vegeta: I just wanna enjoy the ride_

 _What is the hurry? It's pretty early_

 _It's ok, we'll take our time_

 _Q.S.: The night is still young_

 _The night is still young_

 _The night is still young_

 _Q.S./Goku: And so are we_

 _The night is still young_

 _(Piccolo and Vegeta catch up to Goku and Q.S.)_

 _Piccolo/Vegeta: (How dare we sit quietly?)_

 _Q.S./Goku: The night is still young_

 _Piccolo/Vegeta: (And watch the world pass us by?)_

 _Q.S./Goku: The night is still young_

 _Piccolo/Vegeta: (How dare we sit quietly?)_

 _All: And so are we_

 _(Everyone landed near the building of Eyakin City.)_

 _Piccolo/Vegeta: We're just getting started yeah, yeah..._

 _We're just getting started yeah, yeah..._

 _Can't you see the night's still early_

 _And we gonna get wild and crazy_

 _All: We're just getting started yeah, yeah..._

 _We're just getting started yeah, yeah..._

 _Can't you see the night's still early_

 _And we gonna get wild and crazy_

 _(Goku, Q.S., Vegeta, and Piccolo stands behind the convenience store.)_

 _Q.S.: The night is still young_

 _The night is still young_

 _The night is still young_

 _Q.S./Goku: And so are we_

 _The night is still young_

 _Piccolo/Vegeta: (How dare we sit quietly?)_

 _Q.S./Goku: The night is still young_

 _Piccolo/Vegeta: (And watch the world pass us by?)_

 _Q.S./Goku: The night is still young_

 _Piccolo/Vegeta: (How dare we sit quietly?)_

 _All: And so are we_

 _Piccolo/Vegeta: How dare we sit quietly?_

 _And watch the world pass us by?_

 _How dare we sit quietly?_

 _And watch the world pass us by?_

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Last year, while I was watching Nicki Manaj's music video, I can image Piccolo and Vegeta as the background singer in a lower pitch of their singing voice while they are standing behind the entrance of the gas station. It sorta makes me laugh imagining it. Review, or sent me a message in PM!**


	5. Cheerleader

Dragon Ball Z Parody: Cheerleader from OMI

Covered by Beerus and Whis

Dancers: Quartz Sorceress (Q.S.), Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo

 **Central Backyard**

 _(Quartz Sorceress was sitting down in front of the fountain. Beerus and Whis stand behind Quartz Sorceress.)_

 _Beerus: When I need motivation_

 _My one solution is my queen_

 _'Cause she stays strong_

 _Both: Yeah, yeah..._

 _Whis: She is always in my car_

 _Right there when I want her_

 _Oh, all these other girls are tempting_

 _Both: But I'm empty when you're gone_

 _Beerus: And they say_

 _Both: Do you need me?_

 _Whis: Do you think I'm pretty?_

 _Both: Do I make you feel like cheating?_

 _And I'm like no, not really_

 _(Beerus and Whis starts dancing in freestyle in front of Quartz Sorceress.)_

 _'Cause, oh, I think, that I found myself a cheerleader_

 _She's always right there when I need her_

 _Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader_

 _She's always right there when I need her_

 _(Quartz Sorceress was taking a stroll as Beerus and Whis follows her as Beerus dances.)_

 _Beerus: She walks like a model_

 _She grants my wishes_

 _Like a genie in a bottle_

 _Both: Yeah, yeah..._

 _(Whis was holding his staff as he dances.)_

 _Whis: Cause I'm the wizard of love_

 _And I got the magic wand_

 _Both: All these other girls are tempting_

 _But I'm empty when you're gone_

 _Beerus: And they say_

 _(Beerus and Whis grabs Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo to dance.)_

 _Both: Do you need me?_

 _Whis: Do you think I'm pretty?_

 _Both: Do I make you feel like cheating?_

 _And I'm like no, not really_

 _(Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo starts dancing in freestyle in front of Beerus and Whis.)_

 _'Cause, oh I think, that I found myself a cheerleader_

 _She's always right there when I need her_

 _Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader_

 _She's always right there when I need her_

 _Instrumental..._

 _(Everyone sneaks to spy on Quartz Sorceress.)_

 _(Goku grabs Quartz Sorceress to dance.)_

 _Beerus: Ooh...She gives me love and affection_

 _Baby, did I mention_

 _(Vegeta dance freestyle with Quartz Sorceress.)_

 _Both: You're the only girl for me_

 _No, I don't need a next one_

 _(Whis and Piccolo grabs Quartz Sorceress's shoulders.)_

 _Whis: Mama loves you too_

 _She thinks I made the right selection_

 _(Everyone starts standing in the center.)_

 _Both: Now all that's left to do is_

 _Just for me to pop the question_

 _(Everyone dance in freestyle.)_

 _Beerus: 'Cause, oh, I think, that I found myself a cheerleader_

 _Both: She's always right there when I need her_

 _Whis: Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader_

 _Both: She's always right there when I need her_

 _Instrumental..._

 _(Quartz Sorceress summons her quartz vine to stand as everyone else pose into the conclusion.)_


End file.
